Hope
by Rakiko
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have an arranged marriage, Natsume doesn't know who to, Mikan has got no clue...At the age of 17 they will get to know each other. Mikan is new at the school. What will happen when they start to feel for each other? Full summary inside..


**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice; if I did I would make sure the manga is updated regularly. By that I mean Daily…**

**Blindly In Love**

_Hyuuga Natsume, is betrothed, he doesn't __know who that he is going to get married to, but all he knows is that when he reaches 17, and the girl reaches 17, they will get to know each other. They will become lawfully wedded hubby and wife when they are 18. And apparently the girl attends the same school as him._

_Sakura Mikan, has started a new school, she never met her parents and relatives. What the young girl doesn't know is that she is soon to be married. She is clueless. _

_When our two protagonists meet, will Natsume fall for her? Will he get into a relationship that he knows he will have to break after few months? Will Mikan try her best to get his attention? What will happen…._

**Prologue**

Have you ever wandered what High School is all about? What ignorant adolescents think of? What life within the school yard is like? Well allow me to explain…

_You can_

_... Learn how to cook, clean, write and read_

_..Master equations of math or science_

_..Interpret English, French, Japanese_

_..Discover the past and vast lands_

_But…_

_Love a subject that can never be taught_

_No matter how may times you have been hit_

_You are still an amateur_

**Chapter One: The Big Introduction **

"Cluck, cluck,

Cluckity-cluck,

Its cluk-uk-uk-uking coodle

Cluck, cluck,

Wake up My Dar-"

_CRASH_

"Cowk Cewk Ceouk

Deepy Deepy"

Damn that alarm clock, it is the billionth time that that stupid Alarm clock has woken me up. I know that it is there to wake me up, but cut me some slack. If you're dreaming about what your life yearns for ever since you start puberty, and then get disrupted by some mooing cow called Daisy, you'd get pissed off. Well there goes my tenth alarm clock this month.

Oops, I can see that I have not introduced my self properly! Um…how should I start off? I know…

**Tape rolls…ON STAGE WITH A MICROPHONE…**

"Hi there my name is Mikan Sakura, I am 16 years old and I love to act like I am 11. Hopefully I will live to see that day that I will grow up…Anyways, I, um, like to…draw, listen to music, sing and sing some more."

Audience give cold stare, but one amongst the crowd look at our heroine with puppy dog eyes and ask her to continue.

"I say I am not the attractive type of girl, but my friends always say that I am 'S-W-E-E-T' which basically stands for a Stupid Weird Enlarged Elephant Trunk. Hah, do you get it? I thought not."

Audience look at the girl upon stage with a weird look in their eyes. Most are thinking 'Is She Nuts?' A tomato flies at the leading actress,_ SPLASH_ smack right on her $29.99 not-so-expensive-Wal-Mart dress.

"I am plain, plain Jane, plain old Jane, plain old Jane with a TOMATO on her dress. Who DID this, I am soo gonna kill you!"

Curtain closes on stage, Audience catch a glimpse of the body-guards running up to the main girl.

Narrator: Well folks it seems our protagonist has some anger management problems, we will now continue with the original story…

Back to Reality

Shudder, I am never going on stage. Well continuing from where we left off. That darn alarm clock is in the garbage now. I don't really care no more. And as usual I am always late. Lessons will begin in about an hour or so, and I have exactly 45minutes to get dressed, eat, walk and seat my self down in Jin-Jin's lesson on math's, I am so dead.

The thing is I don't like to go late to my lessons because it makes me look like a baka! I guess I already am a baka. People think of me as a weird person anyways. They don't clearly know who I am, I can't really blame them. I have only just attended this school for barely a month. Sigh, I really wonder sometimes though if I do belong here…I am more of an energetic bubbly person from the country side. Not a keep-to-yourself-city-moron.

Yeah I am from the country-side, I thought you could've guessed from the 'Clucking Coodle' alarm clock I hav- had. I grew up with my Haku-chan, never met my mum and my dad. Apparently they were dead. I heard my mother was an actress and my father was an actor, weird eh? They both died in an action stunt they were filming. I really wish I had met them.

My parents were glamorous and that, but I aint that type of person. I can't stand make-up for a starter they make you look fake, increase your spot rate. I also loathe high-heels, they are awaiting death traps. Fashion? Don't even ask, I wear clothes to please myself, not others. Pssst like I'd care!

But I do like to play sports, I am great at physical activities, I'd rather not be clumsy though. I –as I am sometimes called- am the klutz princess. I am a 'social hazard' others say. I mean I might knock over a glass vase, break a window or two, injure myself. But I can promise you I have never in my entire life injured a single soul, okay…maybe I did, causing me to come to this awful place in the beginning.

I admit, I was playing footy one day with some mates. Well, as you could predict, I tried to kick the ball, fell on my but, took down the goalie too. The goalie fell on the net post. Get a load of that, but wait it don't stop there the misery begins here. The post fell on top of the by standers, who happened to be my foster dad, sending him into retirement 5years early. Huh, can't believe me? Check Clucked news, the story was on Tokyo today for several days. One of the reasons I left my hometown.

I can't but help feel guilty, I put myself in this mess. The one man, person, who actually cared for me had slipped through my fingers. I sent my self here, to this enormous academy. An academy for posh, weird and baka kids. This was Gakuen Alice a.k.a Alice Academy. In my books I know it as Alice Hell.

10minutes left and I had ½ a mile to walk. I swear this place is like taking a trip around the whole of japan! I was soo going to be late to Jin jin's lesson's.

You know one thing I hate about school? It is the fact everyone stares at you like you have grown testicles on your head or you are missing your head. Therefore I try my best to avert the eyes by looking down. And you know what I really hate, when I am late to Jin jin's classes.

Jin jin the math's teacher is a pain in the arse, he always picks on me, just because I am inferior. He has this habit of taking a green frog around with him. It is always on his shoulder, and he always has this stick thing that looks like a magic wand. He probably wants to audition for one of the Harry Potter movies.

CREAK

"…the centre (_a, b_) of a unknown circle with the radius _r_ has the formula (_x-a_)+(_y-b_)…" A dreary voice spoke, body facing backwards to the classroom.

This was my chance, so I tried to tip toe to my seat. I was inches away from my seat when I felt lasers boring through my head.

"Sakura-san! Care to explain why you are so late during my lesson? And why you are creeping around like some injured, sick, old burglar?" Jinno raised an eyebrow at me.

Think, think, think fast!

"I am really sorry sensei! I didn't mean to come late" I bowed my head down due to embarrassment.

"Sakura make sure you wake up much earlier tomorrow, hurry and sit down"

I scurried and took my seat next to the window. Math's was really boring, I couldn't stand it. So instead of taking notes I decided to write some lyrics. I gazed outside for some inspiration, the wildlife here was quite shocking, I didn't believe that it could be kept so clean and fresh whilst it was bam smack in the city.

As I was respecting the trees, flowers, clouds and birdies I noticed two figures walking right by each other. They were two boys. They were so alike yet so different. I hadn't seen them in campus yet, so they must have been new.

The boy on the right had blonde locks, blue eyes, the shade of aquamarines and adorable cheeks that made you want to pinch them. He was real cute. He reminded me of prince charming, don't ask why!

The second boy had raven locks, crimson eyes that glistened like rubies and a boyish look that made him adorable. He was a tinsy bit taller than the other boy, they both looked like they had muscles but not too much, just right, making them well built yet handsome.

They looked the complete opposite, they were both calm, but it seemed that one was good natured whilst the other was afar from there.

I began to hum a tune, words slowly filled my mind…I took all the words down. Just then I heard screeches in the room.

"Natsume-kun is back I wonder if he will ask me out now!" A girlish squeal came from the other side of the window.

"Ruka-kun is here too; ah he is just as adorable as when he left!" A second girl screamed.

Soon the whole classroom flocked to the windows. Banging on the windows, and chanting 'Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun! Natsume-kun Ruka-kun!'

I was bewildered that the too boys I saw outside had such an impact on the class. All too sudden, a girl with green permed hair stood on the table. She took out a loud-speaker from out of no-where and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club order everyone to pay high respect to both of them since they have just come back from their holiday. No-one can get close to them; no girl must go out with them unless it is approved by the counsel."

Wow, they had a fan club? I must actually be 100years late or so. Wow, I mean wow!

Jin Jin who was being pushed back by all the students, took out his stick ad laughed. Everyone turned around and scurried back to their seats. Jin Jin just continued on laughing. Everybody sweat dropped. Few minutes later, and the door flew open.

"Sorry am late Jinno sensei!" the blond haired boy bowed down and looked at the class and smiled.

"Sit down, I hope you enjoyed your _little_ holiday!" Jin Jin smiled.

Wait that was soo unfair, I mean look at that…they are like what…30 minutes late, and he actually allows them in, I mean that is soo unfair. I just formed a dark aura around myself.

"Hey Junior! How ya doining?" The raven haired asked. Junior? Huh? "Who the hell is _she_? What she doing in our seats?"

The whole class looked at me, everyone turned around. What? Did he mean me?

"Oi, get up!" The raven haired walked up towards me, he stood right above me and smirked.

"Are you talking to me? For your info I am not getting up for anyone, I don't know who you think you are, but get some respect mate!" Everyone ooed and aaed.

The boy infront of me smirked, oops, did I do something bad? His Ruby eyes looked at me and they twinkled. Shit, what had I gotten myself into?

"Budge up hun" Oh did I forget to mention each table was meant for 3 people, I had enjoyed sitting all alone. I mean who wouldn't?

I stared at him, and moved a bit down. The boy came and sat down next to me. His friend sat next to him. I looked up ahead, the girls all had this glare in their eyes, some like Permy were growling. The boys were more like gaping, Iinchou was hilarious.

"What are you all staring at, Jin Jin can you continue with the lesson?" I barked. I heard a low chuckle, I glared at the boy next to me.

"Uh…Okay…everyone that is Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka, they are back from their holi-"

Jin Jin was interrupted by the bell. And just like that the whole classroom swatted over like a bunch of parasites, actually that is what they were. They all started to fire questions at the pair. I had to get up, this was far too crowded, I felt nauseated. I stood up.

"Excuse me, may I get trough?" I asked simply with a smile on my face. The jerk looked at me.

"Excuse me" I repeated. Ruka-pyon got up.

"Squeeze through" He whispered. I was soo pissed; I felt steam come out of my ear. I inched forward; he leaned back and sloped forward.

I sighed really loudly. I moved forward, squeezed in between, I then felt some hot breath on my thighs. Shit, why did I face this way for? I felt a tug on my arm. I fell unto his lap. My face felt hot. Oops. His breath tickled my ear.

"Nice meeting you, Polka Dots!" He smirked. What did he mean? I figured out what he meant, that was the design of my underwear. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Oh. My. God. YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

And then is when Hell broke lose….

**So what do ya all think? I hope I aint boring you….My sister whom jus****t left me was bored to death, well she can't read. So I can't blame her. Natsume May have been a little OOC, don't worry that was just the mild version of how perverted he is. Oh I love him, don't you guys? Review, I will update next week this time.**


End file.
